Another World: Kyou After Story
by SeriyuHellwind
Summary: An alternate world to After Story featuring Kyou.  Follows Nagisa's death and normal story until Ushio's first day of school.  From there the path diverges.  Please read and review!  ON HIATUS, SEE PROFILE
1. Chapter 1

Clannad Another World: After Story Kyou

3rd Person, Kyou-centered. Kyou X Tomoya

Twists of Fate

Kyou was a little more than shocked as she looked at the name on the roster a second time.

"Fate is a strange thing. What are the odds?" She muttered to herself musing.

On the roster in her hands was a listing of the children's names she would be teaching in her first class, having just graduated with her teaching degree. Most names were people she had never met before, some were old neighbors and friends from school, but one evoked memories beyond anything else. She stared at the paper like it may change its mind and rearrange the letters to make a new name, just to tease her.

"Okazaki…Ushio…" Her eyes began to burn as memories of high school came rushing back. "Tomoya-kun…maybe I'll get to talk to you again. I hope you're doing better." Kyou quietly prayed to the empty room.

_(break)_

The first day of class had arrived and Kyou was more than a little anxious, not only was this to be her first class outside of student teaching, but she also was anxious to see who would bring young Ushio to school that morning. Botan was in the school yard playing with the children who had come in earlier in the morning (though some of the parents questioned having such a strange class pet), and Kyou was at the front doors greeting students and parents as they came in. She looked out just in time to see a little girl, a frighteningly perfect replica of Furukawa…or rather Okazaki Nagisa…round the corner of the wall headed toward the door, talking to someone behind her.

'Tomoya!' Kyou started to walk out to meet the girl and her father halfway, but stopped as Sanae and Akio stepped out, talking to the little girl. Kyou wanted to cry. It was a sad situation. She knew Tomoya had to be hurting, but it seemed he was only getting worse. She hadn't spoken to him since that New Year's Eve when everyone gathered to see the soon-to-be parents.

'Five years, Tomoya? Five years and you still can't bring yourself to be with your daughter…?' Kyou thought while keeping a smile on her face. She'd gotten good at that after hiding her feelings for so long, though usually her best cover for her affection for Tomoya was to force aggression, not that he helped matters on that front.

"Go ahead, introduce yourself to your sensei." Sanae encouraged the mini-Nagisa.

"Hello…My name is Okazaki Ushio…" The little girl looked at her toes as she spoke and seemed very shy.

'_She really is just like her mother, rest her soul…'_

"Hello there, Ushio! I'll be your teacher this year. My name is Ms. Fujibayashi. It's so nice to meet you!" Kyou was as happy and bright as she could be. The little girl perked up at her teacher's happy disposition. "I'm sure we'll get along great and have all kinds of fun!" Kyou kneeled down in front of Ushio to look at her face. Needless to say, it wasn't going to take as long to learn this student's name as the others would take.

"See, Ushio, the teacher is very nice!" Sanae added in an equally bright tone, her teaching background shining through.

"Yeah…and kinda cute…" Akio muttered as he looked Kyou over, "Haven't I seen her somewhere before?"

"Ushio-chan, would you like to go play with the class pet. You're classmates are over there already and there's still a little time before class starts." Kyou pointed toward where children were sliding off Boton's back. Ushio stared with wide eyes for a moment before looking back at Sanae and Akio. Akio nodded and Ushio ran off toward the other children.

"Akio-san, Sanae-san…It's good to see you both." Kyou stepped up to the couple after Ushio left.

"It's a relief to know that we've met Ushio's teacher before and know her." Sanae smiled at Kyou before giving her a little bow. "Akio, you remember Kyou-san?"

"Kyou…wait, you have a twin sister right?" Akio clearly had just now figured out who he was talking to.

"Hai, my sister Ryou. We were Nag…" Kyou paused and all three flinched as she attempted to say Nagisa's name, "Nagisa's friends in high-school."

"So, when did you become a teacher, Kyou-san?" Sanae attempted to steer the conversation elsewhere.

"This will be my first class ever." Kyou gave a genuine, excited smile.

"Oh, how wonderful. It's such a wonderful experience being a teacher."

"Of course, if you're like Sanae you should stay away from baking and stick to teaching classes…" Akio added without thinking.

"Eh? What was that, dear?"

"Sanae, I love you!"

"Well, I love you too, Akio. That doesn't answer the question though…"

"Um, Furukawa-san…about…Tomoya…" Kyou couldn't help but ask. She had to know how Tomoya was doing. He hadn't been there for his daughter's first day of school and she was worried about what he may be turning into. What else had he missed in her life?

"He is…depressed. He took…that situation…very hard." Sanae's countenance changed. Clearly she was worried about him too, which made Kyou more worried, "We check on him from time to time, and bring Ushio to visit. He…never really looks at her…"

"I've tried to get him to come out and play baseball, to help him understand we don't blame him." Even Akio seemed to be depressed by the situation. "We're working on something else, actually. We want to try to get him to see that he still has something important and that he can't just give up on everything."

"I see…" Kyou could feel that she was about to cry again, she loved Tomoya deep down. And the man was dying, slowly killing himself for something that wasn't his fault. "Please, do let me know if I can help you plan in some way."

"We will, for now though, just help Ushio become as good a girl as she can be." Akio said as he wrapped an arm around Sanae's shoulders.

"I'll treat her like my own." Kyou only realized after she made that statement how she wished that could be true but, like always, she suppressed it. Now wasn't the time for flights of fancy. Never mind the other complications that such a situation could cause.

"I know she'll be in good hands." Sanae said with her normal smile.

"We'll be back to pick her up after class." Akio added.

"Hai, have a good day!" Kyou put her teacher face back on and waved as the Furukawas walked away. She looked back over toward the children, her eyes settling back on Ushio as she played with the other children, apparently making friends quickly. She smiled at the sight.

'Maybe she's not quite a clone after all.' She smiled as she watched Ushio climb onto Boton's back and slide down. '…like my own…I'll treat her…as if she was my daughter…'

_(break)_

Kyou stood outside the building with a handful of children whose parents were a late in picking them up, all but one had phoned ahead to tell them they were still at work and would be there as soon as they were able. The exception was the Furukawas. No one had phoned to let her know when or who would pick Ushio up. A pair ran off as their parents entered the school grounds and Kyou waved goodbye to her students. Now she was left alone with only Ushio and Boton.

"What do you think is keeping them, Ushio?" Kyou looked at the little girl who was sitting on Boton's back.

"Akii…"

"Akii?"

"He made Sanae-san sad…"

"Eh?" Kyou was a little confused but Ushio didn't seem very phased by it. She still couldn't help but be a little concerned, "Is Akii a bad man or something?"

"No…just silly." Ushio smiled at her teacher.

"I see," Kyou's mind once again went to Tomoya, "Ushio, what do you know about your father? Do you see him often?"

"No…not really. He's a little scary." Ushio looked away.

"Hmm, but he's your father. I'm sure he really cares about you." Kyou patted Ushio's head.

"Sanae-san…says the same thing…"

Kyou really was worried about Tomoya. She couldn't just run to his apartment and check up on him though, that would be awkward. She wanted to help him, she wanted to be there for him. She looked back at the little girl on Boton's back and ran her fingers through the girl's hair. "Well, you can trust me, I'm your teacher! I'm sure he loves you!"

Ushio looked up at Kyou with wide eyes. She nodded to agree with her teacher, "Fujibayashi-sensei is a nice person."

Kyou giggled a little at the compliment, "I'm glad you think so. There are some people who don't always say the same." Boton grunted to second the sentiment.

"Oi, Ushio! You ready to go back?" Akio's voice echoed in the school yard. He and Sanae were standing at the gate.

"Hai!" Ushio pumped her fist in the air to copy Akio's enthusiasm.

Kyou couldn't help but giggle again before she and Boton escorted the little girl to her grandparents, "She was wonderful to have in class, Furukawa-san." Kyou gave a little bow and Boton gave a grunt as Ushio slid off the boar's back.

"Good to hear." Akio struck a bit of a pose like he had directly received a compliment, "Would you expect anything less?"

"I'll see you tomorrow, Ushio!" Kyou patted the girl on the head again.

"Hai! Bye bye, Fujibayashi-sensei!"

Akio took Ushio by the hand and began to lead her away the two making cheerful conversations over what Ushio had done at school. Sanae stepped up to Kyou and spoke quietly.

"Fujibayashi-san, can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Certainly, Sanae-san."

"…About Tomoya…"

"H-hai…" Kyou ran an emotional rollercoaster at the mention of Tomoya's name. Starting with that fluttering she used to get in high school, the pain she felt from suppressing her own desires, the joy she experienced with him while working with the drama club, and the sorrow for his current situation, all with an undertone of deep-seated love for him.

"I get the feeling that Tomoya means a lot to you as a friend, and the fact that you'll be Ushio's teacher means you can be back in contact with him like this in a way. But, we think right now he needs a close friend…someone he knew from back then."

'_God, how can you ask me to just go be his friend…I've been that for so long, and I want to be more than that…_' Kyou was back to being asked to put her wants on hold. The difference was, this time, instead of helping her sister get close to Tomoya, his late wife's mother was asking her to get closer herself. This had to be fate toying with her. First his daughter is put in her care, now someone wants to put him in her care? _'This is so unfair…but…I do want to help him…no matter what.'_

Kyou choked back the urge to scream and replied softly, "What can I do to help, Sanae-san?"

_(break)_

Fate was a strange thing. It had kept her at arm's reach all through high school. It had placed the child of the man she cared so deeply for in her care. Now, it had brought her to the door of his apartment. The name plate had been torn off not long after Nagisa died, but she remembered which one it was. From outside the door, she could smell cigarettes and alcohol. The thought of what she may see inside was beyond depressing but, at the same time, she knew Tomoya was in there and needed help. Not to mention that she had promised Sanae that she would do this. Kyou pressed the doorbell and waited for a reply. She heard the sound of shuffling and footsteps from inside, followed by the sound of the lock.

"Hel-…" Tomoya froze as he looked into Kyou's face, unsure of why she could possibly be there. "Kyou…"

"Hello there, Tomoya-san." Kyou tried to smile at the disshevelled man in front of her. He looked scruffy and like he hadn't slept in weeks. He smelled like a bar, perhaps he had just come home from one. It broke Kyou's heart to see him like that. Behind him, Kyou could see that the apartment was messy and dark. He had stopped caring. She could tell. "May I come in?"

"Uh…well…" It looked like he would turn her away. He looked back into the room before looking back at Kyou. "It's kind of a mess in here right now. Would you be willing to wait for me to clean up first?"

Kyou nodded and in her mind let out a sigh of relief. The door closed and Kyou could hear the sound of plastic bags rustling as Tomoya cleaned up. A few moments more and she could hear dishes clattering as he moved them around. Finally the door opened again and Tomoya motioned for Kyou to come in. She stepped quietly inside, followed by Tomoya. Kyou kicked off her shoes at the door and dropped her bag while Tomoya went further into the room and seated himself at the table.

"So, how have you been? It's been such a long time, hasn't it?" Kyou put on her teacher face and tried to seem happy.

"Fine…" Tomoya kept himself emotionally distant from Kyou, he wasn't even looking her in the eye. "What have you been doing?"

"Well," Kyou started, still forcing a smile, "I graduated from college. I'm a kindergarten teacher now."

"That's nice…" Tomoya didn't even seem to really be there mentally.

"Yeah…I've just started my first class. There are a lot of wonderful children in it." Kyou hoped that she could wake some interest in Ushio by talking like this, while still being discrete.

"You don't say…"

"One of them is Okazaki Ushio!" Kyou blurted out, her emotions finally overpowering her will.

'_Great, real subtle, Kyou-baka.'_ Kyou cursed herself but Tomoya twitched and finally locked eyes with Kyou.

"How…is she doing?" Tomoya spoke quietly, but stared intently at Kyou as he spoke.

"She's a wonderful little girl." Kyou smiled as she thought about the sweet little girl and how much she looked like her departed mother. "Have you been visiting her regularly?"

Tomoya didn't answer, he just looked out the window, distancing himself again. Kyou knew what that meant though. Tomoya hadn't been keeping up with Ushio's life. He'd been staying as far as he could from her for whatever reason. It was no surprise that Sanae had wanted someone to intervene.

"Tomoya…" Kyou leaned across the table a little, reaching out toward his hands, "Why…haven't-"

"What am I supposed to do about it Kyou!" Tomoya stood suddenly and Kyou pulled her hand back. "I'm just a good-for-nothing! I can't do anything for her! And…seeing her…I-I just can't!"

"It would be difficult…" Kyou whispered as she folded her hands against her chest, "…for a man living alone to raise a little girl…" Her shoulders began to shake as she started to sob.

"Kyou…I'm sorry…but I just can't see her right now."

"What…how can…What can I do to help you, Tomoya?" Kyou choked out as she stood up. "What can I do…? I want you to be able to live your life! I want to see you spend time with your daughter! Tomoya, you deserve that much…" Kyou began to cry in a way she hadn't for years. He had been through so much.

"Kyou?" Tomoya stepped closer to her and was immediately embraced by Kyou. She sobbed into his chest for several minutes before finally finding enough control to speak again.

"Tomoya…please, go to the Furukawa's. See your daughter. And come bring her to school this week…I'll be there to help you. Your daughter shouldn't go her whole life without her father."

"Kyou…"

"Just promise me you'll try. And I'll promise I'll be here for you." Kyou's words meaning more to her then they did to Tomoya. She knew she still had feelings for him, but still, she could do nothing but stay close. "Promise me, Tomoya!"

"Promise…" Tomoya scoffed a little and pushed Kyou back away from him gently. "I've…seen a lot of broken promises lately…"

Kyou knew he was thinking about Nagisa again, the pain on his face was so telling. She wanted to make it all go away. She wanted to hug him and comfort him and make his life better. It was driving her mad to once again be both literally and metaphorically at arm's distance. Tomoya was hurt, and whatever promises his life had made him break, she was determined to help him past that.

"Please…?"

"I'll try…I won't make any guarantees…" Tomoya released Kyou's shoulders and she did the same with his shirt.

"From you, that's all I would expect, Tomoya." Kyou wiped her eyes and tried to put back on her teacher's smile as she teased him. "Well, I'm not quite ready to go yet. I'm actually a little thirsty. Do you mind if I make tea?"

Before Tomoya could answer, Kyou had already started into the kitchen area and begun looking for a kettle. Possibly because she was afraid if she gave him too much time to think, he might send her away and not seriously consider the offer.

"Kyou…" Tomoya's voice sounded cold and annoyed.

"N-nani ?"

"The kettle is dirty…I didn't get a chance to clean it…" Tomoya's tone had lightened slightly. Kyou, however, could only think that her attempt at stalling for time had been completely foiled by a dirty kettle.

"Oh, well, that's ok then…" Kyou closed the cabinets she opened and turned back to Tomoya. He had sat back down at his table with his face cupped in his hands.

"Kyou…what…is Ushio like?" She could hear Tomoya fighting back the urge to cry. "I never really got to know my own daughter…even when Sanae and pops brought her over."

"She's…" Kyou paused, knowing that this would be a hard thing for him no matter how she spoke about Ushio, "A lot like her mother. But she seems more active. I can't take my eye off of her for long, or who knows what she will get into?" Kyou smiled as she talked about the little girl unconsciously and Tomoya looked up just in time to see the smile.

"You sound like…" Tomoya started.

"Huh?"

"Nothing…never mind…It'll be getting dark soon. Don't you think you should start home before then?" Tomoya said as he turned his attention back out of the window.

"Oh…hai…I need to go get things ready for school tomorrow." Kyou walked toward the door and Tomoya escorted her outside.

"So, I'll see you at school later this week, right?" Kyou asked.

"We'll see…"

Kyou hugged Tomoya, before he could react to the advance. She squeezed with all the force she once would have used to beat the delinquent high-schooler. "I'm here, for you and Ushio." She looked up into the rather shocked Tomoya's eyes before continuing, "Please, call me if you need any kind of help, ok?"

Tomoya was temporarily paralyzed, unable to speak or move. He was so unsure of how to take Kyou at this moment. The hug he was receiving seemed more intense than something a mere friend would give to offer sympathy. To him, the warmth reminded him of how Nagisa used to hug him but, with a distinct hint more pain from the rather athletic Kyou's grip.

"Ok…I will." Tomoya finally said. Kyou smiled at him and released him from the death grip. As she started toward the stairs, Tomoya called out to her again. "Kyou!"

She turned around and for a brief moment saw some confidence flash across her friend's face. "Thank you…I mean it." He still wasn't really smiling, but she could see that he was on the right track now. She gave a smile back to him and waved as she moved out of sight down the stairs.

'_Sanae and I are going to have to have a talk about this arrangement…'_ Kyou thought as she walked away from the flat. _'I've let this tear me apart once before, I don't think I can do it again.'_

Kyou pulled out her cell phone and began dialing the number for the Furukawa bakery. The phone rang several times before going to voicemail.

"Furukawa-san, it's Fujibayashi Kyou. I just spoke with Okazaki-kun…I hope it helped…but there is something I want to talk to you about with this. Something…kind of important I don't think you know about. Please call me back when you get this."

Kyou hung up and continued walking back toward her own home.

'_It's going to be a long school year I think…'_

_Ok, so I just adore Kyou, so I thought, what if there weren't to be a second chance for Nagisa in After Story? What about my dear Kyou-chan? She still seems interested in Tomoya. What if she wants another chance herself? Just my version of the events. You'll have to see where it goes next._

_Seriyu-san_


	2. Chapter 2

Thawing Tears

_In case there was question, I am making nothing off this, all rights and powers belong to the originators of Clannad. ~Seriyu_

Kyou awoke to the sound of her twin sister making breakfast. Ryou had been on the late shift at the hospital and came home sometime after Kyou had already gone to bed. It wasn't uncommon but, Ryou normally would sleep later after taking a late shift. Kyou kicked off the covers and ran one hand through her hair before rolling out of bed and walking to the kitchen.

"Good morning, Ryou." Kyou said rubbing her eyes.

"Good morning, Onee-chan!"

"You're up bright and early. What's the occasion?" Kyou seated herself at the kitchen table and laid her head down.

"I have a day off today. Besides, I wanted to ask you about how you're first class went." Ryou turned around carrying a plate with an omllette on it. She set it in front of her sister before turning back to the range. "Are you teaching anyone I might know?"

'_I see the twin's sixth sense is alive and well.'_ Kyou thought as her mind went back to her meeting with Tomoya the previous day and his daughter he barely knows.

"Well, maybe…"

"Do tell." Ryou smiled over her shoulder.

"Okazaki Ushio…"

Ryou froze. She stayed that way for a long time, only just managing to keep the eggs she was making for herself from burning. "Then…was Okazaki-kun with Ushio-chan?"

"No…" Kyou sighed and sat up. She poked at the omelet for a few moments before taking a bite. "He barely knows her."

"That's so terrible…" Ryou took the pan off of the hot eye so she could talk to her sister without distraction. "So, he doesn't even know you're Ushio's teacher? What about the Furukawas?"

"They have been taking care of her…she looks just like her mother. More active though…" Kyou tapped her nose with her fork as she thought about how Nagisa used to be. She could feel an emotional pull from the memories, but they seemed to be coming out of Ryou instead. She began to sniffle, no doubt remembering the same things as Kyou. "Ryou…"

"I-I'm sorry. It's still such a sad situation."

"I know. Come on, have a seat and eat." Kyou pointed at the chair across the table from her. Ryou rolled her eggs into an omelet and pushed them onto a plate before sitting down across from her sister. She still looked like she might cry. Ryou, really hadn't changed much. Then again, neither had Kyou.

"I wish there was something we could do, Onee-chan…"

"Sanae-san actually already asked me for help…" Kyou tried to cover her frustration with that deal by taking a large bite of the omlette in front of her.

"Really," Ryou stopped in mid bite to question her sister, "what did she want you to do?"

Kyou thought about it for a little, trying to think of a way she could put it that it wouldn't sound negative. Ultimately, she couldn't find a good way to talk about it, choosing to instead growl and unconsciously bend the fork in her hands. "Grrrrr…so damn frustrating…!"

"Onee-chan! Don't break the forks! We got those from mom!"

"Gomen…I should probably get ready to head to class."

"Onee-chan?"

"I'll tell you about it later, ok?" Kyou took a last bite of the omelets prepared by her sister before heading back toward her room to get her clothes. "When I get back tonight."

"Ok…" Ryou went back to her breakfast and tried to keep her own emotions in check. "Onee-chan?"

"Hai?"

"How is he? Okazaki-kun that is?" Ryou called into the bedroom from the kitchen. Kyou stopped and poked her head back out of the doorway. She didn't really know how to answer. That he was a broken shell of the man he had been five years before? That she had no idea if he would actually really involve himself in the life of his own daughter? She didn't want to worry her sister any more than she already was, but she also didn't want to lie to her. It all came down to choosing the lesser of two evils.

"He's…doing alright, given the situation…"

'_God, I'm sorry for this, Ryou. It's all for your benefit though. Feels like high school again.'_

"I see." Ryou seemed to really be trying to believe what her sister was telling her. "Are you going to see him again sometime soon?"

"Maybe."

"Well," Ryou stood and followed her sister back into the bedroom, "Please tell him I'm think about him too. And if he needs anything, he can talk to me too."

Ryou showed some of the new determination she had acquired after graduating from nursing school. She had grown up a little, but was still the same old Ryou at heart. She'd still cry at the drop of a hat and tended to be really shy around others when she first meets them. She'd gotten a lot stronger after working with Nagisa in the drama club and stronger still after becoming a nurse and finding a job at the new hospital. Obviously, she was still very much a tender caregiver.

"I will Ryou. I should see him today…"

'_I hope…'_

"That's good. Well, I think I'm going to go shopping since I have the day off. I'll see you when you get back tonight. Good luck!"

"Alright. Have fun." Kyou put her tearcher's face back on. As Ryou left the room, Kyou could feel a tear starting to well up in her eye. She really could do little more than hope that she would see Tomoya leading his daughter to school for once, but she knew it was a stretch. He had been away from her for so long, he probably wouldn't know what to do.

"If he isn't sure what to do, I'll just have to help him." Kyou muttered to herself, trying to mentally psych herself up for the task.

'_You are not that girl's mother…'_ A little voice in her head told her_, 'nor are you his wife.'_ Kyou's heart sank a little at the voice of reason in her mind. Even so, she answered out loud with a confession she had never really had the chance to make.

"I really want to be though."

_(break)_

Kyou was once again welcoming students and parents as they poured in that morning. She kept a happy face on and anxiously waited for Ushio to walk around the wall toward the door with her caretaker, who she hoped would be her father, Tomoya. Finally, Kyou saw the little girl trot around the corner and up the walkway toward the school.

"Good morning, Fujibayashi-sensei." She bowed a little before looking back up at her teacher.

"Good morning to you too, Ushio-chan!" Kyou patted the girl on the head, "Who came with you today, Ushio-chan?"

"Sanae-san."

"Oh, where did she go?" Kyou kept a happy face on but, she really couldn't suppress her disappointment. 'Baby steps, Kyou. Give him a little time.'

"She was talking to someone outside."

"Well, go ahead and head inside with the others, class will start soon. I'm going to go talk to Sanae-san for a moment, ok?"

"Hai!" The little girl nodded and headed in the doors to the school building.

'_Ok, I have to tell Sanae…I'm just not the best person to ask to do this. I can't just be his friend and stay at arm's length again. Geez, couldn't I find a better time though? I mean, I'm going to be in front of all those children for the rest of the day. I can go getting all emotional in front of them, and I can't take my stress out on something in front of them either…Grrrrr!_' Kyou walked toward the end of the walkway and could hear Sanae talking to her right. She saw Sanae talking with one of her neighbors who also had a child in Kyou's class but, as soon as Sanae caught sight of Kyou, she excused herself from her other discussion and walked over to Kyou.

"Fujibayashi-san, good morning!"

"Good morning, Sanae-san."

"I got your message late last night. You wanted to talk?"

"Uh…yeah. Sanae-san…I…I just don't think that…I should be the one who tries to help Tomoya-kun…not like this."

"Oh, why is that?" Sanae tilted her head to one side.

'_Geez…make me spell it out for you…'_

"Well…I like Tomoya…"

"That seems like an excellent reason why you are the person to help him." Sanae continued in what Kyou to believed to be blissful ignorance.

"Well, no…I mean…since high school…I think…" Kyou's solid determined personality seemed to be failing her, she never had been good at making confessions…which was why she never had directly confessed before. Now though, she couldn't even confess it to someone else. "You see…I think I…I…"

"You're in love with Tomoya-kun, yes?" Sanae's facial expression never changed, she just kept smiling. She hadn't been ignorant, she had known all along.

"Hai…"

"Then you are the best qualified person I know."

"But…!"

"Kyou-san…I never said you had to just be his friend and nothing more. I said he needed someone close to him." She rested a hand on Kyou's shoulder, "If you still have feelings for him, you should act on them. Nagisa wouldn't have wanted Tomoya to be alone, and she certainly wouldn't have wanted him to be away from little Ushio…"

Kyou began to tear up, her defenses were broken. She had never really thought she would get a second chance, and the idea that Nagisa might want someone like her to be with Tomoya had never occurred to her.

"Nagisa would have wanted someone she knew to be with him, someone she knows would try to make him happy the way she wanted to. The fact that you are already taking care of Ushio has given you a chance to be close to them already. Ushio talked about you all night last night. I know you're a good person. It would make me happy if you and Tomoya-kun were raising Ushio."

Kyou was hugging herself tightly, trying to keep from crying since she knew she would have to go back into class soon. Her head was still spinning as she tried to comprehend everything she heard. That Sanae was basically blessing any relationship she had with Tomoya, and that she was actually encouraged to pursue a relationship with him.

"I just ask, if you do come to be with Tomoya-kun, don't completely forget Nagisa. Keep her memory alive." At this point, Sanae was crying and enveloped Kyou and a motherly sort of hug.

"Hai…I will…" Kyou again fought to recompose herself. She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and tried to suppress the emotions raging in her.

"Good." Sanae stepped back from Kyou and smiled, wiping her eyes as well. "There is something else."

"Yes?"

"Akio and I were wanting to take a little trip, and I thought this might be an excellent chance to bring Ushio and Tomoya back together. Would you please take her home tonight and ask Tomoya to come watch the Ushio and the bakery through the weekend?"

"Uh…sure. I can do that."

"You're of course welcome to stay with Ushio and Tomoya as well." Sanae added, this time possibly in blissful ignorance of how such a thing might look in the morning.

"Oh, that's ok. I have to make sure I get home to make dinner since Ryou works late sometimes."

"Alright, but just know that it really is ok with us."

"Thank you, Sanae-san. I should get back into class, they can't start without me." Kyou finally regained enough composure to put her teacher smile back in place.

"Indeed, I won't keep you." Sanae gave a little bow.

"Have a good trip then, Sanae-san!"

"Thank you! We'll see you next week."

With that, Sanae headed back down the street toward the bakery and Kyou walked back toward the school. Although Kyou was still sad by what had happened to Tomoya and sad to see her friend Nagisa die, she was finally seeing some hope through it all. At the very least a second chance at something she had given up for the sake of her sister years before and a chance to help a man she cared a lot about.

'_If Tomoya and I are together, Nagisa,_' Kyou thought a prayer as she entered the building and waited for the children to take their seats_, 'I promise you that I'll do whatever I can to make him as happy as you did.'_

_(break)_

Kyou was headed toward the Furukawa bakery with little Ushio's hand in hers. Sanae had apparently told the little girl that she would probably be walking home with her teacher and didn't seem surprised when Kyou informed her of such after class. They had waited until the rest of the students had been picked up before Kyou locked up the classroom and started out with Ushio. Along the way, Ushio was asking questions about things that happened in class along with a few assorted odd questions about things she saw on the way home. She was a very curious little girl, and seemed to be very intuitive Kyou noted. Still, she shared some of her mother's shyness.

"Well, Ushio," Kyou started when they reached the bakery, "I'm supposed to call and ask your papa to come watch you while Sanae-san and Akii are out on a trip."

Ushio nodded in confirmation.

"I'll give him a call, then I'll start working on making something to eat ok?"

Ushio nodded again before running into the house section of the building and taking her shoes off in the entry way. Kyou followed Ushio in and did the same, finding a note from Sanae on a little table near the entrance. It entailed some of Ushio's eating habits and the ground rules that she was supposed to adhere to. The note gave a guess as to the time they would return from their trip.

'_Suddenly, I feel like I'm actually supposed to be babysitting her and her father. I wonder if I should make Tomoya follow these rules, like bed time is 8:30…'_ Kyou snickered at the thought a little and pocketed the note.

"Now, for the hard part…" Kyou muttered as she headed toward the phone on the wall. She had to convince Tomoya to come to the bakery with just she and Ushio present. She picked up the phone and began to dial the number for Tomoya's apartment. After a few rings she heard the line pick up with Tomoya's voicemail.

"You've reached Okazaki Tomoya, I'm away right now. Leave a message and I'll get back to you. *Beep*"

"Hello Tomoya-kun, this is Kyou Fujibayashi. I was told today that the Furukawas would be going out of town for a while and Ushio would be left here by herself. I'm watching her right now, but she'll need someone here…" Kyou started to trail off, her teaching instinct giving way to her emotions again, "I think it's good timing. You can finally spend a little time with Ushio this way. And if you need me to, I'll be happy to stay over and help out. Please call me back, or come over as soon as you can."

Kyou hung up the phone and turned around to see Ushio standing behind her staring at her with a look of awe.

"What's wrong, Ushio-chan?" Kyou felt like there must be a bug in her hair the way the little girl was looking at her.

"Will papa come?"

"Well," Kyou really wasn't sure how to answer that. If he did, great! If he didn't, it really wouldn't be unexpected. Still, this little girl was looking up to her right now, "We'll just have to see. Do you think he will?"

"Hai." Ushio nodded.

"Oh, you're very certain aren't you?" Kyou smiled at her.

"Because Fujibayashi-sensei asked papa to come."

Kyou was a little surprised at how much control Ushio seemed to think her teacher had over Tomoya. She really could do little more than ask and sweet-talk him into it but, somehow, she doubted that would work.

"Oh? So you think your papa would like me, huh?" Kyou teased.

"Hai." Ushio nodded again.

'_Oh, how I would like to think that were true.'_

"Well, I guess we'll just see when your papa gets here. In the mean time, what should we have for dinner?"

"Rice."

"Uh, just rice? Nothing else?"

"Uh-huh."

"Not even maybe some chicken…or bread?"

Ushio grimaced at the mention of bread. She motioned for Kyou to lean down and listen close, "Sanae-san makes icky bread. But she gets sad when Akii says that."

Kyou giggled at the little secret she'd been let in on. She patted Ushio on the head and the little girl joined in the giggling.

"Go ahead and get ready for dinner and I'll bring the rice when it's ready."

"Ok!" With that, the little girl ran into the other room. Kyou started into the little kitchen of the house and began to rummage around looking for things. Once her hands were full of rice, and pots that needed to be put back in their proper place, the phone rang.

'_Damn…never fails.'_

After a couple of rings and Kyou heard the sounds of fast little footsteps followed by Ushio's voice.

"Hello, you have reached the Furukawa bakery." Ushio said into the phone.

'That's pretty impressive, she answers the phones for them.'

"Oh…one moment." Ushio stepped around the corner a moment later with one hand over the phone receiver, "Papa called. He wants to know if you're here and can talk to him."

Kyou quickly tried to put everything in her hands somewhere else so she could answer the phone and Ushio handed it over as soon as Kyou had a free hand.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Kyou. How'd you get wrangled into this?" Tomoya's voice sounded a little tired.

Kyou was a little heartbroken that he seemed to think that her only reason for going to such lengths was because she was shamed into it or something. "I wasn't wrangled, I volunteered."

"Really? What for?"

'_Oh, I don't know, I love you and wish I had confessed a long time ago and that Ushio was my child. No reason at all really.'_

"Tell you what, come over to the bakery and talk to me here."

"Why? I just got home from work…"

"Tomoya-kun…" Kyou's tone had changed to something she had never really used before, it was the closest she had ever been to a concerned and slightly annoyed wife, "Just come over here, please. I still need to make Ushio something to eat and I can't do that with a phone in my hand."

"Hm, and here I thought you could do everything." Kyou could practically see the sarcastic smirk on his face, but at least he was smiling.

'_I could probably beat you till your cry while I make dinner…'_ Kyou thought to herself. In some way, that might have been better than what she actually said.

"Well, just get over here and you'll find out everything I can do…"

"…Uh…pardon…?" Tomoya now sounded rather embarrassed and confused.

'_Damn…open mouth, insert whole leg. That sounded really dirty…'_

"Nothing! Never mind! So, coming over for dinner?"

"Well…I guess…if you're asking." Kyou suddenly thought of what Ushio had just said. She looked at the little girl who was looking up at her teacher smiling.

"I am asking, so please come over."

"Alright, I'll take a bath first. It'll probably be about an hour before I get there."

"Ok." Kyou took the phone away from her ear for a moment, "Ushio, can you wait an hour for papa to join us for dinner?"

"Hai!" Ushio said excitedly.

Kyou put the phone back to her ear, "We'll both be looking forward to seeing you."

"Right, well. I'll see you soon then. Bye."

Kyou handed the phone back to Ushio, "Bye, Papa! See you soon!"

The little girl went back around the corner and hung the phone up. She returned with a big grin on her face. Kyou kneeled in front of her and patted her head again, "I guess you were right."

Ushio nodded again.

"Hmm…Ushio, did you know, your papa and I…" Kyou paused and considered what she was about to tell her student, "We went to the same school with your mommy?"

Ushio's eyes went wide for a moment. "You knew my mommy and papa?"

"Yes, I certainly did."

"Fujibayashi-sensei…?"

"Yes?"

Kyou saw the glimmer of tears starting to form in Ushio's eyes.

"Would you tell me about mommy?"

This was one conversation that Kyou wasn't ready to have with anyone, let alone speaking face to face with someone who looked so much like Nagisa herself. In all the time she was in college she had repressed the memories of Nagisa from high school. She just didn't have a good time to remember the girl the way she needed to be. Between the class work and the student teaching, she was always somewhere that she couldn't get all of it out of her system without making a scene. The flood of memories, especially the last time she saw Nagisa at the New Year party, ran over Kyou like a runaway train. She covered her eyes as she tried to compose herself.

'_So, she never really got to meet her father, and no one will tell her about her mother? Why? Is someone being punished here or something?'_

"Maybe…" Kyou managed to keep her tone fairly even despite fighting back some sorrow from how far this wonderful little girl had been kept from her mother and father, "You could wait till your papa gets here and ask him?"

Kyou just wasn't ready to talk about that. Not to her student.

"Sanae-san said I have to ask him too."

Kyou understood now. It was not as punishment to anyone, nor was it because Sanae and Akio were too hurt by the memory. Ushio had never been told about her mother so Tomoya could tell his daughter. So they could mourn their loss together and move on together. As much as she wanted to tell Ushio all about Nagisa, that would ruin Tomoya's chances at connecting with his daughter. This though, would be why she was needed there. Kyou needed to be there to support Tomoya along with Ushio.

"I see." Kyou said with a tear on her cheek. "Then you really should wait. And maybe your papa and I can tell you about her. But, let's wait until your papa is ready, ok?"

Ushio nodded in agreement and walked back into the other room. Kyou turned back to the kitchen sink and proceeded to cry everything she had held back over the last five years. Every tear she held in while she was in the midst of her education classes and student teaching came out. All the tears she should have shed for her departed friend and the man she left behind. She hadn't been able to cry because she was always in front of a class. She stayed leaned over the sink crying and drawing choked breaths for several minutes before a noise behind her got her attention. Ushio was back in the doorway with tears streaming down her face.

"Oh…Ushio…I'm sorry. I shouldn't cry in front of you like that…I…I was just remembering some things…about your mommy."

"Fujibayashi-sensei…I…I need to go to the bathroom…Sanae-san says I can cry there…"

"Well…I guess… if that's the case…I need the bathroom too…"


	3. Chapter 3

Holy crap guys! Has it been a while or what? I was really surprised to find so many people asking me to continue this after I had been away with other matters in life for so long. It was quite a nice treat to see that people read, and LIKE, what I had been doing. As such, I am, as a treat in return to my readers, going to try to keep up with this story first and foremost (by the request of a few people). The other fics are still "in progress" but, I only have about 30 mins a day to type and brainstorm (granted I have a small notebook I use in class to write down ideas as they come to me). At any rate, I will be aiming for 1 update per week on this fic, exceptions being for either bad writer's block or general issues in real life.

But, I encourage you to encourage me and keep commenting, discussing, sending me PM's telling me what you like and don't. I do read every bit of them. It just took a long time to get to this time…

Anyway, thanks again for your reviews and for your patience!

Seiryu

A Dark World

Kyou had finished preparing dinner and was sitting outside the bathroom door of the Furukawa's house. She had been with Ushio all day and all through the evening and was now waiting for Ushio's father to arrive and have dinner with the two ladies. However, at this moment, she was listening to the sound of little Ushio weeping in the room behind her. At some point, she had been taught that she couldn't cry in public by Furukawa Sanae, something that seemed unreasonable to Kyou. Still, when Ushio had begun to cry she politely excused herself from her teacher's presence and ran into the bathroom. Kyou finished dinner a little later, covered everything up and went to sit next to the door. She pulled her knees to her chest and tried to not let the sounds of the little girl crying break her hold on her emotions. It had taken a lot for Kyou to get her own emotions back under control and she knew that in a few minutes Tomoya would walk in and she couldn't make a scene like that in front of him. She was supposed to help him through the problems he was having coping with the loss of his wife, reconnect with his daughter, and convince him to live his life again. Kyou could feel her eyes still stinging from her talk with Ushio earlier.

"Ushio-chan, are you alright in there?" Kyou tapped on the door.

"Yeah…" Ushio sniffled a little. Kyou heard the little girl slide off the toilet and onto the floor. The door opened and the younger girl stepped out and wiped her eyes on the back of her hand. "You need the bathroom?"

"No…I'm ok now." Kyou smiled and patted Ushio's head, "Ready for dinner now?"

"Mhm."

"Ok, go have a seat and I'll wait for your papa to come in. It shouldn't be too long now."

Ushio nodded and ran into the dining room, seating herself in her normal location at the table to wait. Kyou started down the stairs toward the bakery part of the building itself. She stepped into the shop and leaned against the counter, looking around at where the displayed products would normally be. Everything had been cleared out except for two pans of odd looking loaves. Kyou stepped closer and read the signs aloud.

"Sweet pickle bread…and…rock candy loaf…?" Kyou's voice expressed her confusion with the concepts behind both items, "That doesn't sound good…I guess it's no wonder they never sold, no normal person would eat something like that."

"Careful with those," a voice called Kyou back to awareness, "Sanae-san's bread inventions can be very dangerous." Tomoya had quietly opened the door and come in while Kyou was bent over in front of the bread racks. He had a rather amused look on his face, Kyou noted as she stood upright and turned to face Tomoya.

"Welcome," Kyou said giving a little bow and trying to sound like the shop's owner, "What can I interest you in?"

"Uh, well…you did promise dinner…" Tomoya scratched the side of his head.

"Too bad, we ate already. This is all that's left for you." Kyou pointed at the reject bread racks and giggled. Tomoya looked a little shocked and had apparently taken Kyou at her word.

"What a horrible way to go…not even a proper last meal…" Tomoya sulked.

"Oh come on," Kyou stepped closer to Tomoya and smiled at him, "You should know I wouldn't do something so mean. How many times did I make lunch for you and Ryou? Did I ever do anything so cruel?" Kyou grabbed Tomoya by the arm and started to pull him upstairs, "But if you don't hurry up we really might just eat and make you take that bread."

"Sadly, that's the scariest thing I think you've ever said to me." Tomoya groaned.

As Kyou pulled Tomoya up the last few stairs Ushio came out of the dining room to meet them. For a very long tense moment, both Ushio and Tomoya both just stared at one another without saying a word. Kyou slowly relaxed her grip on Tomoya's arm and stepped back to watch them. Tomoya's expression was rather cold and dethatched. He clearly saw in Ushio what Kyou had seen the first time she laid eyes on the little girl. She was so much like her mother, it probably hurt Tomoya a little just to see someone who looked like Nagisa. Ushio looked up at her father with a lot of reservation. Not wanting to approach too soon, or move in a way that might be 'wrong.' At the same time, she had begun to look nervous and acted like she wanted to run and hide.

"Good evening, Papa…" Ushio said quietly while not making eye contact.

"…Yeah, good evening." Tomoya was looking over the top of Ushio's head at the hall behind her, "Did you…have fun at school today with Fujibayashi-sensei?"

"Yes…" Ushio nodded.

'_At least he's trying.'_ Kyou thought to herself. Despite that, she could feel the air getting heavy.

"You two go have a seat and I'll bring dinner out, ok?" Kyou interrupted the awkward situation and attempted to change the tone of things. Father and daughter silently walked into the dining area and sat down while Kyou breathed a heavy sigh and went back into the kitchen.

'_Geez…this may be a lot more difficult to work with than I originally thought…'_

_(break)_

Dinner had proven to be rather uneventful and even a little disappointing for Kyou. Tomoya had made very little in the way of conversation and Ushio had become very reserved compared to her typical chatty self. Kyou quickly found herself sitting at the dinner table with a couple of mutes. Neither said much of anything, despite Kyou's frequent attempts to start conversation.

'_Well, I guess good intentions can only go so far.'_ Kyou thought as she let out a little sigh.

"Fujibayashi-sensei." Ushio finally spoke, "Thank you for the food, it was very good."

"Oh, why thank you."

"Yeah, this was really good Kyou. Thanks for taking the time." Tomoya responded.

"You're welcome too. Next time though, make sure you don't take so long to get here. You know what punishment will be waiting if you are too slow." Kyou pointed at Tomoya as if making a threat.

"Oh come on, can't you let me off with a warning?" Tomoya fake pouted.

"Hmm…well," Kyou looked over at Ushio who was looking back and forth between her teacher and her estranged father, "What do you think, Ushio-chan?"

Ushio looked thoughtfully at her teacher for a moment, before turning her eyes on Tomoya. Tomoya responded by looking away and trying to avoid direct eye contact with his daughter.

"We'll wait. Papa can eat with us." Ushio's voice had returned to its timid volume level.

'_Yeah! Good girl, Ushio!'_

"Oh…well, thanks Ushio." Tomoya looked back at Ushio with a strange expression of surprise on his face, "So, when is the next dinner date."

"Tomorrow?" Ushio responded quickly, looking between the two adults again. Kyou was taken a little by surprise and turned her gaze to Tomoya who seemed equally shocked.

"Well, Tomoya?" Kyou raised a brow.

"Uh, sure. I can come over tomorrow afternoon. Same time as today work for you?"

"Shouldn't be a problem for me or Ushio." Kyou smiled as she thought of the idea of being with Tomoya more.

"What about Sanae and Akio? This is their house after all."

"Oh, right, good point." Kyou said with a little giggle. "We'll just have to come up with something else. Maybe we could go out somewhere?"

"Uh…" Tomoya started to trail off but was pinned down by expectant looks from both the girls present, "Sure, why not? Any idea where you want to go?"

Kyou shook her head. "Nope. Not a one. But I will let you know tomorrow morning." Kyou said with a big smile.

"Ushio-chan! We're back." Sanae's voice rang up from the store.

"We're back, kiddo!" Akio added as he started upstairs. He was met at the top by Ushio as she hugged his leg.

"Akii!" Ushio squealed as Akio picked her up. Akio set the girl on his shoulder and stepped into the room with Kyou and Tomoya.

"Hey kid, what's up? Been a while."

"Yeah, it really has…" Tomoya looked down at the table, clearly becoming uncomfortable in the presence of his father-in-law. Kyou was quick to notice the heaviness returning to the air in the room and decided to act before the situation could become any more awkward for Tomoya.

"Well, looks like this is our cue to head home." Kyou stood from the table and walked over to Tomoya's side. "Hey, walk me home."

"Huh?" Tomoya gave her a baffled look.

"Walk me home. You don't want to let a poor, beautiful, innocent girl like me walk home alone at night do you? What if something happened to me?" Kyou intentionally over dramatized the statement, striking poses to accentuate.

"You aren't even going to give me an option in this are you?" Tomoya said as Kyou pulled him to his feet.

"Nope. Just take it like a man." Kyou walked toward Akio and Ushio attached to Tomoya's arm.

"Thanks for watching Ushio for us, Fujibayashi-san." Akio set Ushio back on the floor, "And thanks to you too Tomoya."

Tomoya looked to the other side of the room, "Yeah…no problem."

"Well, next time you come back, bring a glove, because I think we are long overdue for a game of catch."

Tomoya made no response to the statement. He tugged on Kyou and headed for the stairs without looking at Akio, Sanae, or Ushio again.

"Goodnight everyone! Goodnight Ushio, see you at school tomorrow!" Kyou called back over her shoulder as she was towed down the stairs. She had thought about trying to stop Tomoya and make him tell the Furukawas goodbye properly, but she could see the pained look on his face through his bangs. She just decided to keep stride with him and hold tightly to his arm as they walked out the front door and into the cool night air. As soon as Tomoya closed the door behind them, his retreat stopped. He stood silent and motionless against the door to the bakery for a long time.

"Why do they do that…?"

"Hm?" Kyou tilted her head in response to the question.

"Why all the pretending to still think I'm a part of their family…? Why would they pretend like they care about someone like me?" Tomoya rested his head against the door and his shoulder began to shake a little. Kyou leaned in a little closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Why would you think that was the case?" Kyou asked quietly.

Tomoya stood suddenly and forced himself into composure, the swift movement catching Kyou by surprise. "Come on, I'll get you back to your place."

With that, Tomoya pulled himself free of Kyou's relaxed grip and started off in the direction he believed Kyou's apartment to be in. Kyou stood still, startled by everything that had just happened. Why would Tomoya think anyone was pretending? He was a part of the Furukawa's family. If nothing else Kyou knew at least one person who cared deeply about him. He acted like he was all alone even though others were reaching out.

"Tomoya…what can I possibly do for you…?"

Numb, Kyou started after Tomoya trying to catch up to him before he slipped out of sight in the darkness of the evening.

(break)

"He looked awful, Sanae…" Akio said quietly as he took another drag off his cigarette. "Are we sure this will work without killing him?"

"We had to do something." Sanae sat with Ushio sleeping in her lap. "I worry more that it might kill him to be so alone. He needs someone who loves him to be close to him. If he won't let us near him, it has to be Kyou-san."

"I hope you're right…I don't want to see both my daughter and my son die so young. Especially if he's dying because he thinks we blame him for what happened."

Sanae sat quietly and brushed her fingers through Ushio's hair.

"Sanae, I'm going for a walk. I'll be back in a couple of hours."


	4. Chapter 4

_Seriyu: Guys, you are awesome! I have gotten so many reviews and pm's asking me to continue my fics I decided I really needed to try to turn something out. All series are still on hiatus but, I felt I needed to do something for my fans. Before I write another chapter though, I intend to rewatch the Clannad series with focus on Kyou and Kotomi so I can really write this as well as you have come to expect. Again, thank you readers! Especially readers who favorite/message/review. Please keep it up, your feedback gives me the encouragement to continue._

_Winter Twilight_

Kyou had caught back up to Tomoya but now was completely unsure of what to say to him. They were almost within view of her apartment now and most of the trip had been made in complete silence save for the sound of footsteps on concrete. Tomoya had even managed to stay at least an arm's reach away the whole time since they left the bakery.

'I can't just blurt out, 'Of course they still care! They sent me to keep an eye on you!' That wouldn't help anything.' Kyou thought to herself as she stared off into the distance. 'But then, how do I make him understand? He thinks they are lying to him to keep him from feeling worse. How do I fix this?'

Kyou's head began to throb as she fought with herself over what to do next. She closed her eyes for a few seconds trying to suppress the pain and think of what to say to Tomoya. She closed out the rest of the world and focused intently on the problem, perhaps a little too intently.

"Hey, watch it!" Tomoya yelled and grabbed Kyou's arm. Kyou found herself pulled tight against Tomoya's chest. Finally coming into awareness of her surroundings, Kyou noticed that she was halfway into an intersection, wrapped in Tomoya's arms with a motorcycle speeding off into the distance. "What's wrong with you?! You almost got hit!"

"Sorry," Kyou said quietly, her face turning a little red both from embarrassment and being held by Tomoya, "I think I'm ok though. Guess I just wasn't paying attention."

Tomoya began looking Kyou over, causing her to blush harder. Tomoya looked at Kyou's arm and noticed a tear in her sleeve. A little red was beginning to seep through the fabric, "Looks like that bastard got you after all," Tomoya growled.

Kyou was finally becoming aware of a stinging across her arm and raised the damaged limb for her own inspection. The biker must have clipped her with his mirror since the injury wasn't very deep nor had the bike been knocked off course. Both had been lucky, Kyou noted, that things had not been worse. Although, on her end of things, Kyou was feeling pretty happy with the situation, despite the rapidly intensifying pain in her arm and shoulder.

"Oh, looks like he did." Kyou let out a little bit of a dry laugh, "Well, it's my own fault. I should pay more attention and stop spacing out."

"Well, we're almost to your apartment. I'll get you back there and help you bandage it up." Tomoya started to release Kyou's arm and continue the trek toward Kyou's apartment building. He slid his hand down her arm to her wrist and kept a gentle hold with one hand. "This time I think I better hold onto you while you cross the street. Feels like I'm helping an old lady or something."

For a moment, Kyou just basked in the joy of touching Tomoya and walking across the street with him. Halfway across though, Tomoya's snide comment finally registered and the elated feeling she had was replaced by a familiar old feeling of aggravation. "Excuse me…?"

"Oh, it's nothing, come on now granny, we need to get you home."

"Tomoya…" Kyou's voice had taken on a harsh tone she hadn't used since high school, "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!" Kyou withdrew her hand from Tomoya and raised it threateningly over Tomoya.

"Crap!" Tomoya ducked under Kyou's hook and started running toward the apartment building, "You know I didn't mean anything by it, Kyou!"

"I know nothing of the sort! Now get your ass back here and take what's coming to you, jerk!" Kyou yelled back as she chased Tomoya through the front door of the building.

"Kyou, I'm sorry! Will you please stop trying to kill me?" Tomoya was running out of breath as he rounded a flight of stairs on the third floor. He fell out on the landing and began tapping the ground. "Uncle!"

"Oh, you think you're getting off that easy do you?" Kyou said looming over Tomoya's defenseless form. "I should tie you to a chair and pry off your fingernails while you tell me what a beautiful young woman I am."

"Wha-?! Geez, Kyou, why are you saying scary stuff like that again? I haven't heard anything like that out of you since high school…"

Kyou began laughing at the terrified expression on Tomoya's face. In many ways, her laugh actually seemed more frightening than what she actually said about torturing him.

"You know what? You're right, I haven't said anything harsh like that in years." Kyou's laughter calmed and she helped pull Tomoya back to his feet. She followed through with a firm smack to Tomoya's back, nearly sending him back down the three flights of stairs. "Lucky for you we don't have to go back downstairs. You collapsed on my floor at least."

"How fortunate for me…" Tomoya started to chuckle a little himself as he followed Kyou to her door. He noticed that a sizeable patch of cloth on her arm had now turned red and he heard Kyou hiss as she pulled out her keys.

"Yep, adrenaline is all gone now…now it hurts." Kyou finally unlocked the door to her apartment and flipped on the lights. She walked straight into the bathroom and went about finding the medical kit kept in the cabinet, then returned to the couch in the common room to tend to her wound. "I guess this must be karma for nearly running you over way back in the day."

"Huh? Oh, right! I almost forgot about you and the BI-ke incidents." Tomoya intentionally drew out the bi part of the statement which succeeded in getting Kyou giggling again. "How long did it take you to convince Ryou that I was making that up?"

"Nearly all day!" Kyou's giggling caused her to scrape an alcohol wipe a little too hard against the cut on her arm, drawing out another hiss. "Ouch! Damnit, don't make me laugh like this right now…I'm trying to play nurse."

"Might go a little better if you had an extra hand." Tomoya stepped over to the couch and pulled a roll of gauze out of the medkit. "I may not be good for anything much, but I think I can still wrap a bandage well enough to pass."

"I guess I can let you touch an old bat like me," Kyou shot Tomoya a half-hearted death glare, "After all, even if you mess it up, I'll have Ryou fix me up when she gets home."

"I forgot about that. Ryou said she was going to school to become a nurse. I guess she made it, huh?"

"Yeah, she's on the night shift at the new hospital. She says she loves it. Not the night shift really, but getting the chance to help people like that." Kyou started to look a little distant as she recalled how hard Ryou had worked to finish the nursing program in college. Ryou had finished in record time like the good student she had always been. It had made Kyou proud of her little sister and helped drive her on. At the same time though, Kyou's mind went a different direction completely, she began to also think about their past, high school, the first time she met Tomoya, the day her sister told her about the crush she had on Okazaki. Everything came right back to her.

Kyou shrugged it off and went back to trying to delicately clean the scrap on her arm. By now it had bruised and she was finding it very difficult not to cry shearly due to how tender the spot had become.

"If you want to do something else useful," Kyou said through another hiss, "Talk to me and distract me from how bad this hurts."

"Uh, talk? About what?"

"Anything. Work, school, life in general. I'll even let you get away with telling me how old I look now." Kyou stuck her tongue out at Tomoya after the last statement.

"Oh come on, Kyou. You know I was joking. You look great."

"YAHAAAAAOWIE!" Kyou shrieked as she accidentally jabbed a finger right into the most tender part of her arm. Now she was barely holding back tears. "Oh…really…nice of you to say so…"

"Kyou, let me help you with that. You just seem to be hurting yourself more like that." Tomoya grabbed a tube of anesthetic and squeezed some out onto his finger. He began to carefully spread the ointment onto Kyou's arm. Kyou quietly watched and let out a little sigh of relief after he had wrapped her arm and tied the bandage off.

"That does make things much easier. And who would have thought a bum like you could be so helpful?" Kyou poked at Tomoya's cheek with her free hand but stopped when she noticed the serious look on his face. "Tomoya…?"

"Sorry, I just…" Tomoya became very quiet, "I guess I must be tired or something."

"Don't apologize," Kyou's response was little more than a whisper, "I really shouldn't have said something so insensitive. I know you're a very good caretaker. I'm sorry, Tomoya."

"Heh, yeah…well, I guess I got a lot of practice taking care of the sick and injured myself…maybe I should look into becoming a doctor myself." Tomoya's speech was full of hidden bitterness, something Kyou was able to sense through his words. She could see the pain starting to spread across his face. He was thinking about Nagisa and how she got sick back in high school and he would always go to see her and take care of her while she was out. It was true, he was very good at being gentle with someone whose health wasn't the best and that was because of experience.

As Kyou looked into Tomoya's eyes she could see each memory as it passed through, almost like someone watching a movie. His subtle movements and facial expressions gave away everything he was thinking about and feeling

And Kyou could tell, most of the memories he was recalling were not the happy ones. Not at all like what they had been laughing about on the way there. He seemed to have all but forgotten that anything good had ever come of his time with Nagisa.

"Tomoya," Kyou was not doing well with her emotional battle either. Her voice cracked a little as she tried to hold back, "Do you mind staying a little while? It's been forever since we talked. A lot has happened."

"I really don't know what to talk about. My life has been pretty dull…"

"How can you say something like that!?" Kyou shot up off the couch and stared wide-eyed at Tomoya, "I would say a lot has happened since the last time I talked to you!"

"Nothing I want to think about right now, Kyou!" Tomoya's voice was firm and loud. Even though he was not yelling the intensity he spoke with scared her a little. She had gone too far too fast. She had taken a step into a part of Tomoya's heart that had been torn apart and locked up. Tomoya stood face to face with her, fists clenched and shoulder shaking. "Do NOT bring this up like it's some kind of casual dinner conversation topic…If I had…If I had never…"

Tomoya sank back down onto the couch and hid his face in his hands. For a long time neither of them said a word. Kyou just stood and watched as Tomoya fell apart again, regretting everything that had made him the person he was.

"If I had never talked to her…maybe she would still be here now…"

"Tomoya…" Kyou scooted next to Tomoya and cautiously hugged him. She didn't know what else to say or do. Holding on to him was all she could think of to do, probably because she had spent so much time learning how to comfort children. She never had to think about comforting someone who lost their wife, at worst, she might have to deal with a scraped knee or lost toys.

'Well, try to put yourself in his shoes. What would you want to hear, Kyou?' Kyou started trying to play out the situation in her mind. She tried to picture herself with Tomoya living together happily, then watching something terrible happening to Tomoya. She started to cry into Tomoya's shoulder, surprising him. She squeezed Tomoya tighter and began to sob a little harder.

"I can't say that I really know what you have been through. But…don't ever think that Nagisa would have regretted anything." Kyou looked up into Tomoya's eyes. "I know that I wouldn't. I'm sure she felt the same way."

Tomoya broke in to sobs and went back to hiding his face while Kyou kept her tight hold on Tomoya's torso. "I want to believe that…"

"Tomoya, please do both of us a favor." Kyou reached up to Tomoya's face and turned it toward her, Cobalt blue eyes blinking back tears as he complied, "Try to spend more time with your daughter."

"I can't…It's…"

"Please…? If you want me to, I'll try to be there with you to support you…Will that help?"

Tomoya looked really thoughtful for a moment before turning his eyes away from Kyou again. He did say anything. He didn't make any indication one way or another. He slowly stood and started toward the door. "Sorry for getting all emotional on you. I'll see you later."

"Wait a second!" Kyou shouted at the door. She wiped her eyes and followed Tomoya to the door. She grabbed his shoulder and spun him around to face her. "You had better not forget that one way or another we're going to have dinner with Ushio again later." The forced smile was back on Kyou's face, back in teacher mode. "And I want a chance for us to get together again to catch up. Just you and me, ok?"

"Ok…I guess that will be fine." Tomoya seemed to have stabilized himself quite a bit too, although there was a sizeable wet patch on the sleeve of his shirt.

"Alright then." Kyou gave Tomoya another hug then took a couple of steps back into the apartment, "Now go on home, I have to take a bath."

"Pfft! Like I want to see a naked old lady…" Tomoya scoffed and pretended to be sick. They both let out a couple of dry laughs. Tomoya looked back at Kyou as she stood in her doorway and gave her a little smile, "Thanks, Kyou. I haven't laughed like that in a long time."

Kyou leaned her head against the door frame and crossed her arms, "All the more reason to come see me more often. Next time I'll break out the sock puppets like I do for the kids."

A strange mental image shot through Tomoya's mind as he thought about Kyou playing with sock puppets. It proved to just be too much and burst out into a very loud fit of laughter.

"Hey, what's that for? My sock puppet routine is so good even Kotomi would understand the humor!" Kyou acted extremely serious but ended up rolling out laughing herself as she attempted to feign being upset with his reaction. Mention of Kotomi made Tomoya start to laugh harder to the point he collapsed on the ground.

"I would pay to see you putting on a sock puppet show for Kotomi! That is the funniest thing I have ever heard of!"

"Maybe next time," Kyou giggled, "Just make sure you come back."

"Right," Tomoya began to pick himself up. "Well, I'll be going now."

"Alright, be careful walking home." Kyou stepped forward and poked Tomoya in the chest, "Because if you get hurt by some biker, I'll come to your hospital room and stick needles in your face while you're unconscious."

"Gyah?! Geez Kyou, and here I was starting to think you were being kinda cute and sweet…I see that you're still the same old Kyou."

"Oh come on, you should know better than to think I would do that. Besides, if I did, Ryou could fix you up later."

"Comforting I suppose. Well, I'm going home. Tell Ryou I said hello, ok?"

"I will. Thanks for walking me home and...this." Kyou held up her bandaged arm.

"Yeah, well, I'd still have Ryou take another shot at it later. I doubt I'm as good as her at patching people up."

"Well, here's something for your effort anyway." Kyou hugged Tomoya with her good arm and looked up at him. A look of complete shock settled on his face, clearly he wasn't expecting the contact. "Don't think you're off the hook on dinner with Ushio and me. And…" Kyou squeezed tighter, "I want one date for just us. Not a chance you are getting out of that."

"No sense arguing that with you. Just let me know when works."

"Good, now, go home before you get an eye full of something you might not want to see." Kyou stepped back and stuck her tongue out at Tomoya again as she backed through the door to her apartment.

"Yeah, yeah. Goodnight, Kyou." Tomoya smirked and rubbed the back of his head.

"Goodnight, Tomoya." Kyou said as she closed the door. She turned back to the empty apartment and leaned against the door. The room seemed colder all of a sudden, she hadn't noticed before while Tomoya was there, but now it seemed cold and dark to her.

Kyou made her way to the couch and began to collect the scattered med kit. She packed everything messily back into the box and put it back on its shelf in the bathroom. She returned to the couch and dropped into the cushions, accidentally leaning her weight onto her damaged arm. She hissed a little and opted to lay down on the other arm of the couch to keep her weight off of the fresh bandages.

'All in all, not a bad night I guess.' Kyou thought as she closed her eyes. 'I did get to talk to him a lot. And he and Ushio are going to see each other more now.'

Kyou dozed off with a smile on her face as she thought about Tomoya and Ushio together. She knew that was the way things should be. Even so, a selfish part of her wanted to have her with them. She dreamed about what might one day be and the things that could have been, her face changing from soft smiles to frustrated grimaces.

At one point, her mind drifted to what seemed like a different reality. She saw herself walking with Tomoya in their school uniforms. She saw her hair had been cut short as well making her look like her twin sister. As she watched herself and the Tomoya walking down the street holding hands she began to hear Tomoya's voice.

"Kyou…" Tomoya's voice whispered in her ear. She felt one of his hands slide across her arm and her palm finally found its way to Tomoya's cheek. It was softer than she expected.

"Kyou."

She turned her face toward the voice, she felt breath on her cheek and turned her lips toward the source. The hand on her arm moved toward her cheek. His hands felt so soft to her for some reason she couldn't fathom, but she didn't care. She wanted to finally kiss him, after all the years of having missed her chance, now she had it. It was so close.

"KYOU WAKE UP!"

Kyou fell off the couch and pulled her sister to the floor on top of her. In her dreaming, she had nearly kissed her sister, Ryou, and the poor girl was now very much concerned for her sister's sanity.

"Kyou, are you ok?! Your arm was bleeding and you were passed out on the couch and when I touched you, you grabbed me and…and then…you were going to-!" Ryou had been talking very quickly up until she got to what her sister had almost done. She suddenly turned red and covered her mouth, "Sister…are you…is this your way of telling me…?"

"NOOOOOO! Good grief, Ryou! It's a misunderstanding!" Kyou sat up and shook her sister like she was trying to wake her from a deep sleep. "I was having a dream, that's all!"

"Oh…what a relief." Ryou sighed, "But what about your arm, Kyou?"

Kyou looked down at her arm and noticed that she had bled through the bandage and blood had begun to seep down her arm. No doubt it had been the result of her fidgeting in her dreams. It was beginning to look a little bit bad, but not a major issue.

"On my way home I got clipped by a bike." Kyou shrugged as she explained to her sister, "It was totally my fault, I wasn't watching where I was going."

"It's a good thing he missed hitting you straight on."

"Yeah, I have Tomoya to thank for that one I think…"

"He walked you home?!" Ryou blurted out rather loudly, "Was…he here?"

"Yeah, he was. He didn't stay long. He did try to patch me up though."

"I see…" Ryou leaned closer to Kyou's arm and examined the bandage closely, "He really didn't do bad."

"Yeah well, tell that to the cut on my arm that keeps bleeding. You mind taking a shot at it, little sister?"

"Sure, give me a few minutes." Ryou said as she stood and started toward her bedroom, "I'll get some of my stuff to work with so we don't have to use up all the bandages in the bathroom."

"Ok, I'll be here." Kyou responded as she got herself back onto the couch. She sat and thought about the dream she had awakened from.

Kissing him…

She mentally replayed the image several times.

'Where in the heck did all that come from? Why would I dream about getting a haircut and a boyfriend?' Kyou questioned herself. 'Another lifetime maybe?'

Kyou closed her eyes again and saw Tomoya sitting there on her couch, face hidden in his hands, nothing like the Tomoya of her dream. She knew it would be a long road to get him to smile again like she had dreamed. She wanted him to be happy again, no matter what, but she also wanted a chance to be a part of his happiness as well.


End file.
